


Demolition Lovers

by Holyastronauts



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Blossom, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyastronauts/pseuds/Holyastronauts
Summary: Its summer of 2010. Kaoru and Adam have a concert date.
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Demolition Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I write about the concert because I live vicariously through fictional characters. For the best immersion, I highly suggest you listen to these songs when reading about the performances: 
> 
> NA NA NA - My Chemical Romance  
> I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance  
> Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance  
> Welcome to the Black Parade - My Chemical Romance

Kaoru secured his silver lip piercing into his tinted lower lip and checked the analog clock on the wall.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. It was almost 8 PM. The concert started at 10 and Adam would be here soon.  
  
He'd spent too long on his hair, contemplating if he should do his usual ponytail and side bang or just leave it down. He wanted to look good for Adam, but was sure that at some point in the night, he'd lose his hair tie, causing his cherry blossom hair to fall haphazardly. So, he'd decided on hairspray. He spent too long styling his bangs in a flirty side part and spraying his hair to hold it in an 'I just gave a killer blow job' look.  
  
He assessed the completed look in the mirror: _eyeliner;_ sharp, _nails;_ matte black, _top;_ black and cropped, _jeans;_ black and skinny. He lifted his arms to test how much skin the loose crop top exposed and smirked when it stopped just above his ribs. Perfect.  
  
There was a time when Kaoru felt he was too skinny, but Adam had convinced him that every part of him was perfect, and now he wanted to show more of himself -- show off how Adam kept a possessive hand at the base of his back right above his low riding skinnies or easily lifted him onto his shoulders.  
  
He sprayed the body spray that Adam had off-handedly commented made him smell like candy, pocketed his pink razor flip phone, and turned off the MCR song that discretely filled the silence of his room.  
  
_Tap_  
  
The sound came from his window, just in time. Adam was never late.  
  
Kaoru approached the window and lifted his pointer finger, signifying to the other teen that he needed a moment. He locked his bedroom door and took up his skateboard. Luckily, his house was a low two-story, and he'd snuck out enough times to expertly skate down the sloped roofing that separated his window from freedom.  
  
Adam was also on his board -- as Kaoru knew he'd be -- even though they were driving to the modest venue. Adam's passion for skateboarding made him sexier in Kaoru's eyes, so he tried to reciprocate it.  
  
Adam's midnight-azure bangs covered his scarlet eyes and his usual cashmere hood was pulled over his head. The two of them matched in all black attire. As Kaoru approached him, Adam's cupid bow lips parted to reveal straight white teeth and pointed canines that resembled fangs.  
  
Kaoru stopped in front of him and kicked up his board to hold it. "Where's Tadashi?" He looked around but couldn't see the black car that Adam's gloomy driver was associated with.  
  
Adam placed both hands on Kaoru's exposed waist, which was slim enough for Adam to intertwine the tips of his fingers over the small of his back. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, tasting the bubble gum lip gloss when his tongue entered Kaoru.  
  
Adam ended the kiss with as much control and ease as he'd started it, and Kaoru tried to stifle his whine.  
  
"Down the street, around the corner. I wanted to skate for a bit."  
  
Kaoru nodded at Adam's answer, blood still rushing through his ears from the sudden kiss. Adam still held him in his hands, and Kaoru loved how he fit there so well. He was sure his face was red and tried to calm his pounding heart. _' It's just a kiss Kaoru, you've kissed many times. Come on!'_  
  
"Let's go." Adam's low voice pulled Kaoru's attention, and he was surprised by another kiss. This time a quick peck to his lips. Adam grinned mischievously at him. Kaoru blinked, stunned.

Before Adam could release his hold around his waist, Kaoru leaned up and, using his free hand, pulled Adam down by his hoodie's collar and kissed him. Just a mesh of their lips, but enough for Adam to tighten his hold around Kaoru's waist and pull him close to deepen the kiss. The punk teen felt devoured, wanting to melt from Adam's passion. He'd never felt so loved.

The necessity of oxygen forced them to part.  
  
Adam smiled softly at him, eyes searching his own. One hand left Kaoru's waist to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek.  
  
"We're gonna miss the concert if you keep it up." Adam teased.  
  
Kaoru smirked, "You started it."  
  
Adam's smile evolved to a small grin.  
  
"But I'm not missing MCR for anything." Kaoru dropped his board on the sidewalk and stepped out of Adam's hold. "Let's go."

* * *

  
Kaoru was a proud Killjoy.  
Adam was the one who introduced him to the band a year ago, before they dropped what Kaoru dubbed 'The Best Album Ever Produced in Their Generation', but what Adam proclaimed was the death of his favorite band.  
Kaoru told him to stop being so emo.  
  
Regardless, they bonded over skateboarding, stifling familial expectations, and My Chemical Romance. So it's no surprise that they found themselves, hand in hand; fingers interlocked, maneuvering through the dense crowd at the outdoor venue of MCR's Contamination Tour.  
  
The show started instantly with a bang and drums commanding the heartbeat of the crowd to follow its rushed pace while the guitar riffs amped the energy. No matter what Adam says, Kaoru definitely did _not_ squeal when the singer shouted "KILLJOYS MAKE SOME NOISE!"  
  
The rowdy crowd whipped Kaoru into a frenzy as they collectively chanted the lyrics to 'Na Na Na', the second track of his favorite album. He turned to Adam who was grinning down at him, watching as he lost his mind at the perfect start to what would be one of the best nights of his life. He moved to the music, partially aware of Adams's eyes on him while he danced, jumped, and screamed at the band's antics.   
  
Adam pointed a finger up to the sky, silently asking if he 'wanted up'.  
Kaoru fervently nodded his head, but not before he grabbed Adam by his hoodie and smashed their lips together right as the singer yelled the line, "KISS ME YOU ANIMAL!"  
  
Adam wrapped his arms around him, as Kaoru encircled his own over Adam's shoulders. His breathing was rushed, his heart thumping in his ears. Adam lifted him, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, and bruising his lips. At the song's breakdown, Adam bit his lower lip, releasing him from the kiss. He lowered himself to a semi crouching position and allowed Kaoru to climb onto his shoulders. With Kaoru's thighs secure around his neck, Adam held them before straightening his form, lifting Kaoru up above the crowd right as the song's pace began to build back up.  
  
The pink-haired teen put both hands up in the air, his manicured fingers forming the sign of horns as he headbanged to the guitar solo that wailed into the night.  
  
"NA- NA NA NA- NA NA NA- NA NA NA- NA!" He yelled with the rest of the crowd, waves of adrenaline coursing through his veins. He wanted to scream, so he did, and laughed with Adam at the action.  
  
As the song came to an end, Kaoru put his arms down, and Adam held them. He looked down at his boyfriend; Adam looking up at him. His hair shifted so his ruby eyes locked with Kaoru's hazel. He intertwined their fingers, grinning at the pierced teen. Kaoru leaned down and kissed his forehead as a thank you.  
  
The band seamlessly shifted to next song, 'I'm Not Okay', which came from one of Adam's favorite albums. Adam noticed the song from the starting guitar riff and audibly gasped, his eyes sparking with excitement.  
  
He began singing with the rest of the crowd, bouncing slightly on his feet to the heavy guitar and drums. He let go of Kaoru's hand to put his own up at the chorus, his voice following the crowd, "I'm noooot ohhh kaaay, I'm not oh kaaaay ayyyy ay, I'm not oh kaaaay ayyyy yah, you wear me out!"  
  
Kaoru rest his hands atop Adam's hoodie-clad hair and closed his eyes to enjoy the guitar solo.  
  
He sang with Adam during the crowd's chorus, both of them laughing at the hidden joke in the lyrics. At the end of the set, he tapped Adam's shoulder to be brought down.  
  
Once his feet were back on the ground, the taller held him at his side, pulling him close which allowed Kaoru to rest his head on Adam's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru was thankful for the downtime the band provided as they did the necessary greeting and introductions.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, not realizing what he'd done until he heard Adam's laughter.  
  
"I'm okay now, trust me." Adam joked, playing on the lyrics from the just completed set.  
  
Kaoru smiled and rolled his eyes at the other's answer.  
  
"I mean like, with the crowd and stuff."  
  
Adam nodded his head, looking around.  
  
"Doesn't bother me... not as much as I thought it would."  
  
Kaoru bit his lip pierce, "Good. You can say thanks at any time." he smugly teased.  
  
Adam hadn't wanted to go to this show because, well, he disliked the album, but mainly he argued that the sheer amount of people would ruin the experience. Kaoru had spent weeks convincing Adam to come with him, and was overjoyed that the other was enjoying it, but tried his best to play it off.  
  
The majority of the concert was too pop-punk for Adam, seeing as it promoted the new album, so he mainly enjoyed watching Karou try (and fail) not to freak out at every song announcement.

"You're so hot in fanboy mode." Adam teased, stifling a laugh at Kaoru's reaction to the fanservice on stage.

Regardless, they were both elevated by the positive atmosphere of the crowd, and the band played enough songs from their older albums that both of them could enjoy.

When the lights dimmed and the guitar strummed a steady cord, Adam's eyes widened, and he secured his hoodie, pulling it down to cover more of his face. 'Famous Last Words' began somberly, the crowd chanting the words. Kaoru nodded his head to the song, singing along to himself.

Adam stayed silent, but squeezed Kaoru's hand, causing the other to look at him. Adam looked straight ahead at the stage, his hold on Kaoru's hand unyielding. Kaoru squeezed back. He knew how much this song meant to his boyfriend. Early in their relationship, Kaoru had noticed the faded scars on Adam's forearm. He'd disclosed that he'd attempted, but decided not to do it. That it was a long time ago, after his mother had ended her own life. Kaoru didn't push him to talk about it.

Using his hair, Adam hid his eyes, but the lights reflected off the tears on his jaw. Kaoru hugged him from behind as they both softly sang the crowd's chorus, "I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak. Awake and unafraid. Asleep or dead..." Kaoru kissed his shoulder, the song's heavy build-up carrying both their emotions. They silently listened to the passionate performance of both the band and the audience.  
  
Somehow, they'd avoided being caught in two mosh pits and being kicked in the face by a crowd surfer, but Adam almost got into a fight when someone pushed Kaoru, mistaking him for a mosher. Kaoru was able to calm him down, emphasizing that he wasn't hurt.  
  
The concert ended with 'Welcome to the Black Parade', of which Kaoru stayed on Adam's shoulders for the entirety. They had moved further back to avoid the pits that would inevitably be executed during the set. Both of them moved to the tune, singing the lyrics to themselves. When the crowd's chorus came in, Adam held Kaoru's hand and formed a fist with his free hand, pumping it into the air. Kaoru followed suit.  
  
Both chanted at the top of their lungs, "Do or die, you'll never make me!  
Because the world will never take my heart!  
Go and try, you'll never break me!  
We want it all, we wanna play this part!  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry," Adam yelled, "I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar!  
Give a cheer for all the broken,  
Listen here, because it's WHO WE ARE!" Kaoru leaned down and kissed Adam's wet cheeks. He wiped his own tears, both grinning at each other as they completed the chant, "I DON'T CARE!"  
  
The drums kicked up and the band took over, finishing the song. Adam's face remained turned to the sky as Kaoru kissed him through everything, both sharing their angst and happiness in finding each other.

* * *

  
  
They crawled through Kaoru's open window after deciding to abandon their skateboards in the shrubs below.

"I wanna showeeerr." Kaoru whined, kicking off his black Vans. He kept his voice quiet seeing as it was past midnight and his parents were most definitely home but hopefully asleep.  
  
"You're not allowed to shower here?" Adam joked as he took off his hoodie, revealing his solid frame.  
  
Kaoru rolled his eyes, and made work of removing his piercings. Adam settled on Kaoru's black office chair and followed in taking off his shoes.  
  
"Can I stay the night?" He wasn't looking at Kaoru when he asked, his attention focused on his laces.

The punk boy didn't know much about Adam's home life, only that his dad did not like him skateboarding, and that he was burdened with a very strict household and a lot of responsibilities.  
  
Even so, it wasn't common for Adam to ask to stay, and both Kaoru and Kojiro had picked up on the fact that Adam didn't necessarily like asking to stay either.  
  
"I thought that was expected." Kaoru responded, eyeing his boyfriend with a sultry look on his slim eyes, "after tonight, I'd be disappointed if we didn't fuck at least once."  
  
Adam's growing smile made Kaoru's heart soar.  
  
"What kind of lover would I be, if I didn't sate your never-ending craving for my dick." Adam teased a dirty grin on his face, his canines catching the moonlight.  
  
Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up, but two could play that game.  
  
"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't satisfy your never-ending hunger for my ass?"  
  
Adam licked his lips, a playful, lopsided smirk on his face.  
  
"Is that a promise?"

Kaoru scoffed to hide his laughter, "Down boy, shower first."

"Let's take it together." Adam had closed the distance between them. His arm around Kaoru's waist as he buried his face in the smaller's candy and sweat-scented neck; pressing light kisses there that tickled but lit a fire in Kaoru's stomach.

"Adam stop," he giggled waving his boyfriend off, "My bathroom isn't that big."  
  
Getting his own bathroom in his room meant it was literally for one person.  
  
Adam gave a faux, dramatic sigh and sat back on the chair.  
  
"Hurry up. You tasted really good. I don't know how much longer I can last." he continued his dramatics.   
  
Kaoru's blush was permanent at this point, but he loved these moments with his boyfriend.  
  
"I'll be extra slow." He placed a kiss on Adam's lips and almost failed to hold in his squeal when the boy abruptly sat up from his laid-back position to grab at him.  
  
He successfully escaped to the bathroom and locked the door, laughing at Adam's antics.  
  
After they both showered, they felt more exhausted than they'd originally been; the adrenaline the concert had provided now drained from their system.

It was 2 AM.  
  
Kaoru sat on top of Adam, wearing his boxers and a large black Ellesgarden T-shirt he'd stolen from the other during a previous night Adam had stayed over. Adam remained shirtless, only wearing boxers he'd borrowed from Kaoru. Ones that thankfully didn't fit the smaller and thus hid in the back of his drawer, seemingly waiting for Adam.  
  
They lazily made out, but Kaoru could tell that his boyfriend was closer to sleep than to arousal. He gently ran his fingers across the deep azure strands that obscured Adam's eyes, parting his bangs. He kissed Adam's forehead, and slowly shift his position to lay next to the taller teen who took up most of the space in his twin bed.  
  
"Thanks for tonight." Kaoru whispered, snuggling closer to the other.  
  
"Mm, you too." Adam turned to him. He smiled softly at Kaoru, and ushered him to his chest, holding him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never shipped a ship faster than I shipped Love Blossom. 
> 
> Concept board: https://24-hrs.tumblr.com/post/645259052694323200/teen-au-love-blossom-concert-date-fic
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🌹🌸


End file.
